Episode 233 (7th May 1987)
Plot Arthur meets his solicitor, Alan Miller, who advises him to plead guilty and says he could get a maximum sentence of 12 months imprisonment. Arthur worries about the trial and wishes it was all over already. Pauline asks James if he will offer Arthur a job at The Dagmar, James happily agrees to. Arthur is grateful for James's offer and gives him a letter stating he can have the allotment if Arthur goes to prison and can no longer keep it. Lofty talks to Vicki about her having a future brother or sister. He then tells Michelle he thinks she should have another child now so that she does not have to take more time off of work later in life, but Michelle tells Lofty she cannot think about another child whilst Arthur is on trial. DS West arrives at the courtroom for Arthur's trial. Pat agrees to work behind the bar while Lofty supports Michelle at the trial. The trial begins and everyone is nervous. Mr Miller suggests to Pauline that James is present for the trial as him giving Arthur a job could potentially reduce the sentence. Angie visits Sharon and tries to encourage her to move back in with her, but Sharon tells her she no longer wants to live in the B&B and will move back into The Vic; Angie says they can go somewhere else but Sharon says she only ever gets broken promises and will no longer be pushed around. DS West tells the judge that he does not deem Arthur to be a hardened criminal. Mr Miller puts the details of the case to the judge and Dr Legg is then called to the stand to give a witness statement. He tells the judge that Arthur was a hardworking man and family-orientated, and was driven to desperation, but would never intentionally steal from his friends. Arthur and the family are then sent out the courtroom as the judge reaches a decision. Everyone later returns to the courtroom and the judge concludes that a custodial sentence of 12 months would normally be appropriate for the offence Arthur committed, but she reduces it to 28 days, considering Arthur's illness, unemployment and other mitigating factors. He is sent down as his family watch on. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Angie - Anita Dobson *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Den - Leslie Grantham *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tom - Donald Tandy *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin Guest cast *DS West - Leonard Gregory (Credited as "D/S West") *Alan Miller - Nick Reding (Credited as "Mr Miller") *Mr Vaughan - Colin Jeavons *Judge - Jennie Goossens *Solicitor - Norman Gregory *Clerk of Court - Michael Eaves *Usher - Pamela Barrie-Rose Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Solicitor's office *Courtroom Notes *Originally, a special court set had been hired to film Arthur's court scenes, but the set turned out to be too large for the regular EastEnders set at Elstree in Studio C and therefore needed an extra studio. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'How do you plead? Guilty or not guilty?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes